


didn't catch you when you fell, but i'll help

by BSKPRNT (miyuraxx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Ride, clumsy seungkwan, i love wonboo so much, love at first fall??, wonwoo's kindhearted godbless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyuraxx/pseuds/BSKPRNT
Summary: Seungkwan trips.Wonwoo might or might not fell for him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	didn't catch you when you fell, but i'll help

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! this is just a very quick drabble because i need to write my wonboo feels today as they fed us with content!!! congrats to us wonbooists <3 
> 
> \+ not proofread as always ;p  
> ++ irdk what goes on but yeah ><  
> +++ thank you and have fun reading!!

_Ting! Ting!_

The church’s bells rings, reminding Wonwoo that it is already lunch time. As he was about to get up from his usual waiting place, just behind their department’s building along the staircase, when a man, who seems in a hurry misses a step and falls flat on his face.

_Ouch. That got to hurt._

Being his usual self, Wonwoo pretends he sees nothing and proceeds to go away when he heard the fallen guy groans. _Okay, I’ll help._ He can’t help to roll his eyes because of his _kindness._

“Hey, are you okay?”, he tries to ask the guy who’s still on his face. _This is so funny and embarrassing._

“Do you think I’m okay? Oh my god I think I’ve broken a bone or two.”, the said man says maybe a bit, dramatically.

“Uhm…Would you mind if I help you… get up and stand somehow?”

“That would be a great help. Thank you so much.”

Wonwoo puts his arms on the guy’s shoulders and waist as he attempts to lift him up. Carefully.

“Aw! Ouch! Oh my god! I don’t think I can walk.”, the nameless man cries as he wraps his own arms on Wonwoo’s waist. His face buried on the taller’s neck and Wonwoo can feel the tears pouring like water.

Wonwoo’s always weak for tears as he doesn’t know what to do when someone cries. “Hey. Don’t cry. I’ll take you to the clinic, okay? Don’t cry please.”, he pats the guy’s back for comfort and grips his waist tighter so the other can stand.

The crying man finally faces Wonwoo and _good fairies._ His eyes are puffy, cheeks pink, and lips on a pout. Tears are still evident on his face and Wonwoo can’t help but to stare just a little bit longer that anyone would. This man is so _beautiful._

“I-I’m s-sorry. I’ve m-must ha-ave been a b-bother.”, Still clinging on his waist for support, the man sniffs as he apologizes. _Cute._

“It’s okay.”, Wonwoo smiles, trying to calm the smaller guy. “Uhm… I can g-give you a ride on my b-back. If y-you want, t-that is…”, he stammers and avoids the other guy’s eyes.

The cute guy’s eyes water again and before Wonwoo can process what’s in front of him he is already being crushed by the said man’s hug. “Thank you so much! I don’t know what I will do without you!”, Wonwoo felt his lips twitching to form a smile and slowly returns the hug. 

Forgetting his class, he carries the clumsy man he barely knows, on his back, to their clinic. Their clinic is quite far so it’s gonna be a long walk.

“I’m sorry again.”, the man on his back, mumbles on his nape. Wonwoo tries to ignore the way his heart jumps by that act.

“Why are you apologizing again?”, he replies, making an effort to ignore the stares their schoolmates are giving them. _Of course, they’re in a broad daylight, and he’s giving a piggyback to a very gorgeous man. They’re just jealous._

The guy wraps his arms around his neck tighter and buries his head more on Wonwoo’s nape. “I just… feel like I own you an apology.”, his voice getting smaller each word. “And I’m… clumsy and not really lightweight. So…I’m sorry.”, it’s almost a whisper, almost inaudible and Wonwoo can’t help but to smile.

“You’re adorable. And no, you don’t owe me any apology, it’s an accident. If you’re worrying if I’m getting tired carrying you, you’re wrong. It’s like I’m carrying nothing. Don’t worry.”, Wonwoo assures him.

He felt the guy nods against his head. _Lovely._

“Seungkwan.”

“Hm?”

“Seungkwan’s my name. I’m a freshman here that’s why I’m all lost and in a hurry.”

_Oh. Seungkwan. Pretty name fitted for a beautiful person._

Wonwoo squeezes Seungkwan’s thighs, acknowledging his introduction. Seungkwan puts his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he relaxes on the older’s back.

“I’m Wonwoo. A third year. You can go to me anytime you need help.”, Wonwoo eyes creases as he speaks.

“Even if I fall again?”

“Even if you fall again.”


End file.
